Losing You
by IcedEarth11
Summary: Harry wants more than just sex. He tries to work things out with Severus; things go the way he hadn't planned. Revenge is plotted...But then Harry falls for someone else. Who's love will outlast the other?Will be more graphic later on.
1. The Beginning of The End

Harry's mind flashed back to the scene he witnessed just moments earlier.

_Panting._

_Moaning._

_Flexing muscles._

_Sweat._

He shook his head and quickened his step, needing to get as far away from Severus as possible. Tears threatened to fall, but he resisted it as much as he could, remembering his vow to never cry over his lover again, as he ran a shaking hand through his unruly hair. One step. Two steps. Three steps… the images came back again.

_Tangled ebony hair._

_Mouths parted slightly._

_Eyes filled with lust._

_Groaning._

_Smooth, bare skin._

Not being able to contain the tears any longer, Harry stopped in his tracks abruptly, and fell to his knees. Tears streaked his flushed cheeks and he swore at himself, he couldn't believe he gave in. He was stronger than this… He thought he was. Swift footsteps were heard from behind him, yet he did not dare to turn around.

"Harry." Severus' voice was cold, like always. Though Severus was rarely affectionate, both knew he loved Harry – he was just incapable of showing it. Harry slowly looked over his shoulder at the leering form.

"Harry, we aren't a fucking couple."

"I know that!" Harry snapped back, his voice cracking slightly as he trembled, still on the ground.

"Then why must you carry on as if we are?" Severus replied, though his voice was somewhat softer. His eyes studied Harry's tiny body, his pink cheeks, his vibrant eyes that shone even more with tears in them.

"I love you.." Harry spoke softly. The professor crouched down next to him, and forced Harry to look directly into his stern eyes.

"Don't ever love anyone, it only brings pain." Harry trembled even more and averted his gaze, barely even hearing Severus' sigh.

"I don't want you to be in pain, ever, Harry." Round, green eyes glanced upwards, no longer filled with tears, but some sort of hope. Severus pulled Harry into an embrace, letting the smaller male relax in his arms. He placed a kiss on the boys shoulder, taking in his scent, feeling his own body relax.

"Severus…Why can't it be just us? Why do you have to be with other people?"

"I don't do things that way. I never have, and I never will. I wouldn't for anyone."

"What if… if there were rules?" Harry leaned back to watch the others reaction.

"Such as?"

"We have a relationship. But I let you do things. Sort of… I don't know," Harry sighed, thinking for a moment. "You can sleep with other guys, fine, I don't care. But no more than two times a week. And never in our bed." Severus knitted his brows, his eyes cloudy with doubt and caution. He never had such an arrangement; let alone being titled someone's 'boyfriend'.

"I… I suppose. But under one condition: You cannot throw little fits like this one." Harry's cheeks flushed in embarrassment, and he nodded. Severus leaned forward slightly, stopping before his lips met Harry's, and studied his eyes. He felt guilty; though he would never let Harry, or anyone else, know. Slowly he closed the distance, and their lips pressed against each other in a way Harry never thought Severus was capable of. It was sweet, not as urgent as the kisses right before sex; it was with emotion – even though refined.

"One more thing." Harry broke the kiss with his words.

"Yes?"

"Our relationship is going to be public." Severus frowned greatly and shook his head immediately.

"No."

"Why not, Severus?"

"People cannot know about it…" Harry grunted unhappily as he got up from the ground and turned to walk away. Severus sat, slightly stunned for a moment, before getting up as well.

"Harry!" The Gryffindor halted, though didn't face Severus. Severus stumbled forward quickly, putting his arms around Harry's waist. Harry did not move even the slightest bit, his body rigid.

"You… you know…" Severus sighed, not quite being able to finish his sentence.

"That you are an arsehole who can never show me even the slightest affection whatsoever? Severus, I know you love me! I know you do. You have from that first time we kissed, and just knowing that is the only reason I was able to hang on and try to put aside the fact you fuck anything and everything that walks. But it's so damned difficult; I don't know how much more I can put up with. Later you will regret this… You will regret pushing me away, because I am the only person who has stayed by your side this whole time. Just please…" Harry's voice cracked, and he felt the tears once more. "Just please tell me you love me… I swear that's all I need to hear and I will be with you until the day I die." Severus fidgeted as Harry turned around to face him. The older man, almost on the verge of tears as well, looked down, letting his dark hair cover his face.

"I.. I can't, Harry." As those few words floated through the air, and silence fell between them, Harry's whole world came crashing down around him. All the pain from his parents dying, his horrible life with the Dursleys, his struggles with Voldemort – all of that could not even compare to the broken heart he now faced. Severus looked up and into Harry's eyes, and felt as if he was being punched in the gut. He could barely breathe; his guilt was overwhelming just from seeing the sadness in his lover's eyes. And as Harry turned slowly and proceeded to walk away, Severus stood still, not being able to move an inch. He was shocked, and as he watched the only person he ever loved leave him, he loathed himself even more than before.


	2. The First Meeting For Revenge

Memories streamed in and out of Severus's mind as he rested his head on a pillow, and sighed. Visions of their first kiss, Harry's slight smiles, the twinkle in his eyes, the first time they had sex. It was as if every little small detail from their past were flooding his mind at one moment, overwhelming him, making him feel as if he suffocating. His head throbbed and pounded, his muscles aching and tensing up with any slight movement.

"Ohhh," Severus moaned, "What have I done?" The question lingered heavily in the air as silence took its place again. He raised a calloused hand to his face, pushing away black strands of hair and trying to focus on anything but Harry Potter. Yet he could still taste those lips, so sweet and tainted with alcohol, still feel the innocent roaming hands, so delicate and curious.

Severus, tired of the flashbacks and memories, pulled himself upright and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. Emerald satin caressed his thighs, brushing against places Harry had once touched, though with a shiver the Potions Professor stood up and proceeded to make his way towards his private restroom.

It was dimly lit, though even in the darkness the room glittered and radiated pure and utter beauty. The tiles lining the floor were ebony, sparkling and reflecting everything, while the tiles placed upon the walls were of a deep forest-green. Right above the gray and green speckled sink, a large snake was outlined in silver so bright it shone even in complete dark. It was simply dazzling; everyone who had ever seen it could not help but stare. The shower itself was black and silver; not as showy, yet impressive nonetheless. Severus let his robe fall from his shoulders, dropping to the floor, revealing his chiseled and almost perfectly sculpted form. He shivered in his newfound nudity, yet turned around from the sink to look into a long mirror, just an inch or two taller than his own self. His skin was pale; so pale and damned cold. He was always cold whenever Harry wasn't around, he couldn't explain it. It was as if the boys' presence literally warmed up the whole room. He was incredible, and as Severus stood naked in front of the mirror, he felt more alone than he ever had. With a low growl, and a mumble about how cold it was in the dungeons, Severus stepped into his shower and with a swift flick of his hand, hot water streamed down onto his body.

Harry hurriedly ripped off his tie, feeling as if he couldn't breathe as he hastily made his way to the Gryffindor common room. Watching his feet and not what was in front of him, Harry ran directly into a hard yet lean form. He raised his gaze, feeling frantic, and as he laid eyes upon the boy in front of him, Harry felt as if his heart stopped completely.

Draco's eyes were such a glittery silver, like the one of the snake in Severus's bathroom, and as he looked down upon the famous Harry Potter, his gaze was soft and he let his guard down. Why, he didn't know, he just trusted Harry. Harry took a moment, then let out his long breath and took a step back.

"Malfoy.."

"Potter." Draco nodded slightly, an inviting sign that Harry figured to be fake.

"Malfoy, I am sorry to have walked in on you and Severus earlier. I didn't know he had company, and trust me, it wont -," Harry was cut off by Draco's sweet, soft drawl.

"I couldn't care less if you've seen me shagging someone or not." An idea filled Harry's mind, though he was filled with much doubt as he thought about it. Was revenge really a good idea? Harry didn't know, but with his anger, he didn't exactly care.

"Would you care to join me on a date sometime?" Harry breathed out quickly, hoping he didn't sound too panicked as his cheeks flushed and he began to feel extremely warm.

"Wha – what?" Draco looked taken aback at the offer.

"Well, would you, Draco?" Harry, having that innocent and adorable charm, asked again, fully aware his former enemy would not be able to refuse. Ever since things became civil between them, months earlier, Harry always had the slight suspicion Draco fancied him, and tonight was the night to take advantage of it.

"Uhm… Well, Potter, you see… I… bloody hell, you bastard. You know I want to." Harry moved forward, closing the distance between them and pressed his mouth against Draco's. The Slytherin's eyes shot wide open, though he did not resist – instead placing his hand tenderly upon Harry's wrist. After a moment, their meeting ended, and for a slight moment Harry had no thoughts whatsoever about Severus.


	3. Confessions and Excitment

Hermione sat, stunned into silence. She blinked a few times, not moving at all.

"…Hermione..?" Harry questioned, trying to get her to speak up. He felt a bit worried; he didn't want his best friend to disapprove of his actions.

"Let me get this straight… You and Snape aren't on speaking terms. Your uh, _arrangement_ with him is over. And, the most important part, you asked **_Malfoy_** on a date, to make Snape jealous." She put a strong emphasis on Draco's last name, showing her disapproval without flat out admitting it, seeing as she was too subtle and far too sweet for that.

"Well… Yes. You are correct." Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, not even having enough courage to meet Hermione's eyes. He knew even if she didn't like the fact he would be on a date with their ex-enemy, she would support him no matter what. Even if he decided to marry the bastard, she wouldn't leave his side for a second. Hermione leaned forward and wrapped her slender arms around Harry's shoulders, embracing him tightly.

"You know I love you, Harry. Whatever you do, I'm fine with." Hermione leaned back slightly, so she could see his face. She studied him, and for a small second she felt disappointed that he was homosexual, though she put her thoughts and feelings aside.

"Thanks, 'Mione. So… want to help me pick out my outfit for the date?" Harry let a big grin cross his face as excitement danced in his eyes. Despite the fact Draco was a bastard, and the only reason they were going on a date was for revenge, Harry was starting to look forward to it. After all, Draco was definitely the most gorgeous at Hogwarts. No one else had eyes so silver, so vivid and alluring, no one else had skin so pure with such a creamy, light complexion. He had the build of a swimmers, as well; lean, yet the muscle definition was clear enough to be sexy yet not overwhelming. His hair, barely darker than his eyes with a sun kissed-tint, fell in soft shards that reached his eyelashes so the rest of his stunning features could be seen clearly.

"O' course, Harry!" She giggled playfully and grabbed his hand, leading him up the stairs to the boys' dormitories.

Draco laid on the black couch quietly, thinking about his encounter with Harry Potter earlier that evening. Being asked on a date by possibly the most famous wizard ever? Not to mention one who used to despise Draco with a passion. Not that the Slytherin blamed Harry, he had done everything to annoy that trio. He stilled disliked Ron Weasley, but his feelings for Hermione Granger were neutral. She was respectable, that was for sure. She had quiet a brain, and Draco couldn't deny, a nice body as well.

"Draco." Professor Severus Snape nodded politely as he entered the Slytherin common room. He took a seat close to Draco, never taking his eyes off of him.

"Hello, sir." Even though they were very intimate in the bedroom, when they were elsewhere it was completely different. Distant, almost cold at times.

"I've come here to talk to you, Draco. I've been hearing a certain rumor… it seems students have nothing better to do than talk about the love lives of another."

"Oh? And what rumor is this?"

"This weekend you and Harry Potter will be having a date." Draco paused before replying, he wasn't sure what to say exactly to that. He knew Snape was in love with Harry, but with the way he treated the younger boy he couldn't expect him to not run off.

"Ah… Well, truthfully? Yes, Harry and I will go on a date. He asked me earlier this evening." A flicker of hurt was present in Snape's eyes, yet it was soon covered up, like the rest of his emotions. Draco knew though, he could always tell. He felt guilty, but it wasn't as if he was going to give up his weekend with Harry for Snape.

"I see. Do you… have feelings for Mr. Potter?"

"I'm not sure yet. I think after a shag or two I'll know," Draco chuckled lightly, then abruptly stopped when he noticed the Professor's anger rising.

"Don't you dare hurt him – he is innocent, it would kill him to have his heart broken."

"As if you haven't done that already? No one could hurt him as much as you have." Silence fell between the two men, uncomfortable and awkward. They stared at each other, never breaking eye contact. Draco inside was shaking terribly, yet he couldn't let Snape know how frightened he was, otherwise he'd be taken advantage of. His words hit Snape hard, but only because it was the truth – and he knew it. Draco finally broke the silence.

"I won't hurt him… I wouldn't even dream of it. He's amazing, though I hate admitting it." His voice was soft, barely audible, and a hint of a sad smile played across his lips. He stared into the flames in the fireplace, watching each flame dance with the other, fighting for dominance.


	4. Kisses and Hunger

Harry, Ron, and Hermione shyly walked in to the Potions classroom, all knowing how awkward the beginning of their day would be – double potions, then Snape was even helping out in DADA for some reason. Harry cursed to himself; being around Severus was the last thing he needed.

Hermione quickly veered to the left and plopped down at the chair closest to the back of the room, urging the two boys to do so as well. Harry took his seat slowly, his eyes burning in to the Professor's back. The emotion began building up inside him, all the anger and guilt and contempt. Despite his weariness and anger towards his ex lover, he still loved him no doubt, and knew he always would – which would make his last few school years difficult.

Draco sat down on the other side of the room, eyeing Harry carefully, trying to catch his attention.

"Harry! …Harry!" Draco's voice called out softly, beckoning the boy to look over. He did so, and felt slightly giddy from seeing the playful smile Draco gave him, and his added wink. Harry chuckled to himself, and looked down at the table in front of him, knowing now how he could charm anyone and everyone. It was his damn smile – not his usual smug smirk, but a sincere smile of his brightened up a room a tiny bit, and could melt anyone's heart. The Potions Professor turned around, facing the class, letting his eyes dart between Harry and Draco for a moment, then straightened out his robes and looked away.

"Today, we will be learning how to make love potions." The class groaned in unison almost, all remembering the last time it was attempted. Neville had tried to kiss Ron, while half the class backed Draco into a corner, trying to tear off his clothes, or just smother him in kisses. "No need to worry, it isn't the same as last time. This is a different love potion… a potion to retrieve lost loves." Harry knew Severus was trying so hard to not look at him, and he knew this lesson was more or less 'dedicated' to him. An apology possibly, but the older lover wouldn't be this easily forgiven.

"It is quite useful, seeing as most of us in our life will let the ones we love slip away. But more so, it is selfish. Very much so. If one you loved left you, they must have had a good reason, and to make them fall in love with you again after whatever you did would be wrong, though possibly some might not care." Most eyes were wide, not believing what they were hearing. Snape, talking about love, losing someone you love… they never thought it would be possible. And for them, it was _weird_. Snape, sensing what everyone must have thought, quickly added on.

"This isn't very important, quite stupid actually, but since Valentines Day is coming up soon I figured we could try it." He sounded cold and stern, but both Harry and Draco could see through his act. They both knew how he was feeling, and yet neither felt guilty anymore.

"You may work in pairs. Go ahead and choose your partners." Snape said, with a wave of his hand as if dismissing them. He turned around and began to bring out some ingredients from a lower shelf as the students scurried around.

" Mr. Potter…be my partner?" Draco smirked and raised a single eyebrow slightly as he scooted closer subtly. Harry rolled his eyes and nodded, following the blonde to the 'Slytherin' side of the room, where he sat. A cauldron, black and worn down, was on their table, along with random ingredients Snape had passed out.

"Hmm, quite a collection." Draco said, more to himself than anyone else, as he looked at the labels.

"Faerie's dust?" Harry asked, never having used the substance before. His partner nodded thoughtfully.

"Not used very often. Just in potions like this. Faerie's are creatures of love, and they carry around with them dust. It's said that they sprinkle bits of the glittery powder on lovers, to keep them together for a long time or something like that."

Harry and Draco swayed slightly as they walked to the Great Hall, feeling absolutely hungry after all the class work. Their hands brushed against each other slightly, every so often, until finally Harry stopped walking completely and grabbed Draco's arm lightly.

"Harry? I'm hungry. Lets go." Harry was persistent though; he pulled Draco closer a bit, both of them feeling a bit nervous, but for different reasons. Harry couldn't help it; he had to kiss the Slytherin again. The previous encounter filled his mind constantly, and he wanted that contact again. He wasn't sure if the other would react well, but he had to try again, he _needed_ Draco. Draco was hesitant – nervous because he knew he was falling for Harry quickly. Was it really right for a Slytherin to be in love with a Gryffindor? Not only were their Houses so different, but their personalities as well. Harry was courageous, outgoing, and constantly had worries. Always it seemed some pressure was pushing down on him, keeping him from complete happiness. Draco was extremely confident – even cocky, most of the time. He was brave, but in a different way, and he never had any troubles or issues come up in his life at all.

Draco, figuring he could barely fight the lust between them, went ahead and leaned in, letting his lips linger just a few centimeters away from Harry's own mouth. He could feel the other's hot breath, caressing and warming his cheek, and not being able to take the torture, Harry pressed their lips together. It was more passion filled than their last kiss, and both were definitely more prepared. Draco let his tongue slide into Harry's mouth, exploring, playfully battling with Harry's own tongue. He let his hands run down the less filled out chest and torso, wrapping his arms around the Gryffindor's waist. He didn't mind Harry was smaller in size; in fact, he believed they fit perfectly together. The kiss, sweet and more romantic than anything either of them shared with Severus, ended eventually, when both were panting too much and out of breath. They took a moment to regain composure, and Harry silently thanked the Gods for the fact no one had walked by during their little meeting.

"So…" Harry watched the ground, not knowing exactly what to say. Draco smirked slightly, knowing he was a good kisser, and was proud of it.

"Harry, I really am still hungry."

"Oh! Yes. Let's go eat."


	5. Letters

Just a little filler. Thought it would be cute, and keep you guys satisfied until I'm done with the next chapter.

_Harry, _

_I know we just parted an hour ago, but I felt I had to message you. So…er…how are you?_

_-Draco_

_Draco,_

_Well, I am doing fine. Homework is annoying though; I can't quite get this Defense Against The Dark Arts essay down. And how about your lovely self?_

_-Harry_

_Harry,_

_I could help you if you'd like. We could meet up somewhere? I promise I'll behave. Well… at least part of the time._

_-Draco_

_Draco,_

_No, I'm fine doing this on my own. But thank you for the offer. So why are you up so late?_

_-Harry_

_Harry,_

_I couldn't quite go to sleep. Too much on my mind, I suppose. That's fine though, gives me more time to work on homework. So, I was wondering… about you and Severus. Are you two even on speaking terms now?_

_-D_

_Draco,_

_What might be on your mind? And no, currently we are not. I doubt we will, but that doesn't matter anymore really. I have you… not to get all soft and lovey on you. I don't mean it in a girly pansy way, I just mean… ah never mind. _

_-Harry_

_P.S. You looked absolutely incredible today. Mmm if I could get a piece of that…You can't see it right now, but I'm winking._

_Harry,_

_I don't know, too much to put into writing. Maybe I'll tell you later. It is just about… family affairs. That didn't come off girly, I know what you meant. It's fine._

_-D_

_P.S. Thank you! How do you know I couldn't see your wink? I could be hovering about outside your window wearing an invisibility cloak and you wouldn't know the difference._

_Draco,_

_Okay, whenever you feel like talking about it, I'm here for you. Well… Hedwig is becoming very weary and irritated; she almost bit my bloody finger off, so I suppose this is the last letter from me for the night. Sleep well, whenever you do._

_Love, Harry_

_P.S. Except that I would see your own owl 'hovering' right next to you, then flying inside my room. _


	6. Gifts and Winks

Across the Great Hall their eyes met. The more known their relationship became; the public displays of affection between the couple grew. Little kisses on the cheek here and there, shy glances when one thought the other wasn't looking, playful winks and whispering promises of pure satisfaction later.

Harry looked towards Ron, trying to get the attention off of him – he knew half the table was watching him.

"So, Ron, how's it going with Hermione?"

"Oh, you know, pretty well. 8 months this Saturday." Ron's cheeks turned slightly pink, and Harry knew what Ron wanted on that day.

"Don't expect much," Harry chuckled and then looked around. "Where is she, anyways?"

"Oh, something about having a stomach-ache, needing to rest today. Hope she's alright."

"Yeah.." Harry said distractedly as his eyes focused on Severus Snape, who watched him as well. Remembering their encounter no more then a few days ago, Harry flinched slightly, hoping he would get over it soon enough. Neville's voice broke his trance minutes later.

"Aye, Harry, why are you staring at that greasy old teacher?" Neville sounded almost disgusted, as Ron went completely stiff, knowing Harry was angered by the remark. He shot a glare at Neville, but said nothing.

"Ron, I'm not too hungry anymore, I think I- ," Harry was cut off by a familiar black owl landing on his shoulder gracefully, pecking at his ear affectionately. A ghost of a smile crossed Harry's face; the owl was just as affectionate as his owner.

" 'Ello, Rose." Harry carefully removed the letter that was hanging from the owl's claw, and patted the bird on its head before she flew away. Ron asked who it was from, but he had a pretty good idea from the look on his friend's face.

_Dear Harry,_

_The date last night was nice. When you first asked me, I figured it would be awkward, but it was… nice. Like I said before. _

_Anyways…today, being Saturday is also the 14th of February. I was wondering if you'd join me tonight, in the Slytherin common room? After dinner. I know I shouldn't have, but I… I bought you a little something right before our meeting last night. _

_Well.. reply to me soon. Or just come talk to me… seeing as you are across the room from me and I'm watching you right now. Not to sound like a stalker or anything, but you know._

_With love,_

_Draco_

By the time Harry finished reading, a wide grin was displayed on his face. Draco bought him something? What a sweet gesture he would have never predicted. He looked up, towards the Slytherins, and sure enough Draco was watching him. He seemed pleased with Harry's reaction, seeing as a smirk grazed his lovely face and there was a certain glow about him.

"Harry?"

"Yes Ron?"

"…Never mind." Harry gave Ron a questioning look, but got no response. Shrugging, he stood up and exited the Great Hall.

"Harryyyyy…" Draco purred softly from behind the Gryffindor, having followed him after dinner. Harry stopped and smiled slightly as he turned around. He remembered Draco's letter, stating he bought him a present, and felt the excitement rush into him again.

"Hey," He said casually, stepping a bit closer to Draco. Draco took his hand in his own, and silently made Harry follow him. Walking up the royal-looking staircase, they turned left and moved down a long hall, before finally reaching a large portrait. It was of a woman, with soft features and warm inviting eyes. She donned a thin green robe that clung to her every curve, showing off her perfect figure. The woman noticed the two boys after a second, and a lazy smirk – quite like Draco's – mesmerized Harry.

"Hello, boys. Heading in so early?"

"Don't bother trying to charm us. Silver Serpent," Draco said quickly and the portrait swung open. They entered the common room, and within a second Harry was alone. Draco had hurried up the stairs, most likely to the boys' dormitories, so the brunette plopped down on the couch and cuddled up to a plush pillow, waiting patiently. After a few minutes he came down, holding two small gray boxes.

"What are these?"

"The present. And something I bought for myself," Draco's words were rushed, and he looked uneasy. Harry could tell he was nervous and grinned to himself. Not wanting to wait any longer, he took the case and snapped it open.

"Oh…Draco, this must have cost a fucking fort-,"

"Harry, it doesn't matter. I hope… hope you like it."

Harry, having rushed to his own common room after spending time with Draco, panted slightly as he yelled out for Hermione. He stood at the bottom steps that lead to the girls' room, calling out her name over and over, till a door slammed open and Hermione scrambled down, looking frantic. Seeing Harry, she studied him, and then scowled.

"With the way you were going on, I thought you were dying or something!" She huffed, but Harry knew she wasn't mad, just worried. Without saying anything, he put out his left hand, letting Hermione see his new gift. The ring glittered so incredibly bright, catching all the light in the room. The gems were simply exquisite; a green so rich and dark - most likely emeralds – fit in between diamonds magically altered to a bright, dazzling silver.

"Oh Harry, he gave this to you!" Despite the fact they were the Slytherin colors, Hermione was so enthralled by his newly acquired jewelry.

"He told me it was a promise ring, or something like that. He has one as well, except it's our colors. I suppose it was his way of showing the Houses have now gotten past our 'feud'."

"Despite the fact he is arrogant, cocky, annoying at times and horribly mean to most, he does treat you well, doesn't he? I have to respect him for that," Hermione smiled at Harry.

Harry sat next to the window, lounging in a chair, deep into a book. He mumbled angrily as an incessant tapping came from the window. Deciding to put down his book and finally own the window, Draco's owl rushed in, nearly snapping at Harry. She too was annoyed.

_Harry,_

_Hi._

_Love,_

_Draco._

Harry rolled his eyes, and scribbled back quickly. Sending Draco's owl back. He watched as the bird danced around, then flew out. About to turn back to his book, Harry noticed something odd: The bird stopped a couple feet outside of the window, hovering and seemingly waiting. Within a few seconds, the black bird came back.

_Harry,_

_How are you?_

_-Draco_

Harry wrote one word back, interested to see if the owl would go back to the same place in the air. Just like he expected, it stopped once again. He burst out laughing, shaking his head at Draco, not being able to see him but knowing he was there. With a wide grin, he gave an obvious wink.

"Ha! I told you I could see you winking," Draco giggled as he pulled off the cloak.


	7. Fantasy

_Shy glances._

_Blown kisses._

_Blushing cheeks._

Ron rolled his eyes and huffed loudly, annoyed with Harry and Draco's affection. They were always together, or always looking at each other. And the snogging! Oh god, the snogging was unbearable. Right in front of anyone – and _everyone_. It didn't matter to them. When they felt the need to kiss, they kissed all right.

_Whispers of 'I love you.'_

_Fingers always intertwined._

_Cuddling nonstop._

Hermione smiled giddily to herself; seeing her best friend so in love was absolutely wonderful! He deserved it, after spending time with that greasy bastard who just broke Harry's heart over and over. Plus, Draco was much better for Harry. First reason for that? He was Harry's age. Second reason? He wasn't afraid of commitment. Third reason? They were so damned cute! Hermione always loved to see them holding hands, smiling at each other always, blushing at little things. It was refreshing.

_Moans and screams of ecstasy._

_Necks being bitten._

_Scratch marks left everywhere._

Harry fucking loved being with Draco, the sex was a-m-a-z-i-n-g. The way Draco would run his nails up and down Harry's back, the muffled cries of pleasure when Draco let his mouth – and incredibly talented tongue – wander places. They were rough, yet at the same time the sex wasn't just about the lust. They truly loved each other; they loved being with each other. The only other time Harry had every felt this way, was when… never mind, he thought, it doesn't matter now.

_Tongues running across smooth skin._

_Heat radiating._

_Passion always evident._

Draco had never felt so close to anyone before. He'd had sex with over a dozen others, all being absolutely wonderful in their own ways, yet Harry… Harry put them all to shame. Maybe it was because Draco actually cared about Harry; maybe it was because this was the first real relationship he had ever had. It didn't really matter to Draco, all that mattered was that he had his love, and they were both faithful and happy.

_Laughs of pure joy._

_Undeniably genuine smiles._

_Adoration always there_.

Severus frowned at the thought of his two favorite students together. Harry was supposed to be his; he was supposed to always love him and only him. But he let Harry get away… and just because he couldn't fucking say a simple, "I love you." Both knew that Severus did really love Harry, but the Gryffindor had just wanted his Professor to get over himself and say it out loud. Severus cursed himself for letting that one night happen, yet he was thankful Harry had finally found someone who could fulfill all his little needs and wants.

Each individual felt differently about the situation, for their own reasons, but it didn't impact the situation in any way.

Harry playfully pulled Draco on top of him and raised his eyebrows suggestively. The Slytherin grinned and tried to move down to place a kiss his lover, yet Harry stopped him.

"Draco… can we try something tonight? A bit different than what we normally do." Draco shrugged, and nodded, having no clue what Harry was thinking of, but was instead just turned on by the fact Harry was controlling things tonight.

"When we used to fight, before we were friends, I always had this… this fantasy." Draco raised a single eyebrow at Harry's words, yet urged him to continue. "Well… I always had this fantasy that you would say something that really angered me, and I would fire something right back, just as vicious. Our fight would just get more and more intense, until.. well, you know. We had this incredible, wild sex. All our anger and passion for each other poured into it."

"Ah… and what does this have to do with right now, love?"

"I was thinking we could act out something like that?" Harry's cheeks turned a bright pink as he said the words, obviously embarrassed by his own request, and Draco chuckled at his shyness.

"Yeah, 'o course, Harry," Draco smiled slightly. He pushed himself off of Harry, and proceeded to stand up and walk around the room for a minute or two before turning around. Harry was shocked just by the look on Draco's face, it was just like it used to be: The sneer, eyes cold and deadly, no love shown whatsoever. Harry, quickly following Draco's lead, tried to remember how he used to feel towards Draco, no more than a year ago. Right as he felt he was in that state of mind once again, Draco's huge grin and cackle took him off guard.

"Draco?"

"I – I'm sorry," Draco said in between little giggles, "I just can't do this with a straight face. It's incredible how I used to treat you, I just can't imagine doing that again." Draco strolled forward, and pushed Harry backwards. He crawled lazily on top of the brunette, and straddled him. He smirked as he pressed down slightly and moved forward a little bit, knowing the friction and pressure Harry was feeling would just make him even harder. Harry's jaw dropped slightly, but no sound could escape his lips.

"I can control you so easily, Potter. So _pathetic_." Draco whispered harshly, with a malicious glint in his eyes Harry hadn't seen in awhile. Harry moved his jaw as if he was going to speak, but before any words could escape, Draco took the opportunity and swooped down, pushing his tongue into Harry's mouth. He kissed him hard, full of passion and lust, yet it wasn't like all of their other kisses. Harry, without warning, pressed his hands against Draco's chest and pushed him back.

"As if, Malfoy. I'm not your little slut," Harry shot back, not as fierce as he would have months ago, yet with a tone he hadn't used in awhile. Draco chuckled softly to himself and raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you aren't? I couldn't tell, with the way you let me straddle you, with the way you looked up at me with lust. It wasn't obvious at all when you pushed your tongue into my mouth. Oh, no. Not at all." Sarcasm dripped from Draco's every word, turning Harry on even more than he thought was possible.

"I don't know if anyone's told you this lately, but you've put on a little weight, I couldn't move from underneath you if I tried. And, excuse me, you were the one who initiated the kiss." Draco's smirk widened at Harry's remark, and scooted down so he wasn't sitting on the other boy's lap anymore. His pale and delicate hand teasingly traveled up the inside of Harry's thigh, stopping right before the place Harry wished Draco's hand would be. He whimpered slightly as the hand moved excruciatingly slow, closer and closer.

"No, not my bitch at all." Draco whispered softly as he watched Harry with some sort of lust he hadn't felt in awhile. _Maybe Harry was right, this was a nice little fantasy to play out, _Draco thought right before letting that talented tongue work it's magic.


	8. The end of the end?

Harry quickly dropped his head, keeping his gaze intently on the floor as he shuffled through the corridor; fully aware his old lover Severus was walking his way. His steps seemed prolonged and drawn out, it was almost agonizing to be near Severus without others surrounding them. It had become bearable in the classroom, and even in the Great Hall, but alone the tension was too great. It seemed as the weeks went by, both grew colder and colder – or possibly only Harry did. Severus never breathed an angry word, never flinched, never so much as even sneered anywhere near Harry, and for that the student felt somewhat guilty.

Harry let out a tiny sigh of relief as Severus passed him without any noise, but just as he did, words floated through the air to his ears.

"Harry, do you think…" Severus' voice was a bit shaky as he spoke, but he stood tall and looked no less intimidating.

"What?" He snapped a little too harshly.

"I was wondering if we could possibly converse sometime in private about certain matters."

"I suppose."

"Well, Mr. Potter, are you currently available?"

"Uh, ah, n-now? Well…" Harry stammered, slowly turning to face the Professor for the first time in awhile.

"If it isn't too much trouble."

"Well, I suppose right now is fine." Harry smoothed out his robes and took a few steps closer to Severus, and watched as the older man took a slightly deep breath, as if preparing.

"Very well then. Follow me." They walked in an awkward silence down flights of stairs, and after torturous minutes of tension they arrived at Severus' private room. Entering the room, Harry took note of the fact it seemed slightly less dim than he remembered it to be.

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter."

"You can stop calling me that, now," Harry breathed out slowly while seating himself on a black leather sofa.

"Alright, Harry."

"So, what is it that you wished to discuss with me?"

"I think you have an idea…"

"Well, get on with it."

"I've been doing some thinking Harry, and I have been studying you and how you've been without me. You seem genuinely happier, am I correct?" Harry scoffed at Severus, shaking his head slightly.

"Just because I have a wonderful boyfriend and loving friends does not mean I am any happier over what happened between us. You know you much I loved you." Severus cringed slightly at a certain word being used in the past tense.

"Yes, I do. And actually, that is what I was planning on speaking with you about. You see, I've been thinking about myself as well in this situation, and I can say that _I_ was happier with you around. And without you, it seems a bit more… dreary, you could say." Severus looked slightly nervous, as Harry's eyes seemed as if they would pop out of his head.

"Severus, are you actually getting soft on me? No more 'I cannot admit I feel emotions like other humans'?"

"Well I am definitely not saying I cannot live without you. Because I am perfectly capable of that. I was just simply stating that I might, possibly, miss you."

Silence fell between them for a moment as they just stared at one another. Harry's mind was reeling, as was Severus', and neither knew what would end up happening. Harry felt extremely guilty he was even having this conversation when Draco loved him so much, but no one meant more to him than Severus.

"You know what you have to do…" Harry's voice was barely even a whisper as he reached out a hand and slightly touched the other mans fingers, stroking them gently.

A deep intake of breath. Closed eyes. Open eyes. Mouth parted slightly… Harry wondered if this was actually happening.

"I love you."

After those simple three words, barely could be remembered. Only wandering hands and quiet moans, clothes hastily being pushed off and soft kisses all over pale skin. Neither knew anything of time, and neither truly cared. It had been so long since they had even spoken, and even though it was wrong to do, touching felt too good stop.

Harry rested his head on his lover's chest, letting arms wrap around his waist, keeping him close. Sweat glistened on both bodies, and the scent of lust and sex hung heavily in the air. Severus let his fingertips trace patterns on Harry's back, lightly and playfully, while his eyelids drooped from exhaustion.

"Severus?" Harry mumbled.

"Yes?"

"Did you mean it?"

"Do you even have to ask?"


End file.
